Besarte bajo los floridos cerezos
by Janelleinwonderland
Summary: Drabble: Primer Amor. ¿Puede este nacer en solo quinientas palabras? Sakura lleva mucho tiempo esperando a que ese muchacho de ojos y cabello castaño se le acerque, ¿estará preparada para cuando él se decida y lo haga? ¡Fluff!


**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las CLAMP. Yo solo los uso en mi humilde historeta. __Esta historia participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

___**Besarte bajo los floridos cerezos**_

Estaba harta de todas las fiestas elegantes, los vestidos caros y las botellas de champán. Estaba harta de los estirados empresarios y las sonrisas falsas. Era mi obligación acompañar a mi padre en sus negociaciones y así cumplí con ella, pero estaba harta. ¡Ni él, un arqueólogo dado a la naturaleza, podía escaparse de las falsedades del sistema financiero! Estaba tan harta de todas esas mentiras que él significo para mí algo más que un soplo de aire fresco.

- Cuéntame todos tus secretos… - susurró en mi oído un atractivo muchacho de ojos y cabello castaños – y dime que es lo que quieres oír a cambio.

Una risa burbujeante escapo de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Bajo los floridos cerezos inspire el aroma de la primavera entremezclada con la fragancia varonil de un hombre. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, un corazón muy grande y una sexualidad por descubrir. Me derretí cómo la miel de sus ojos.

- Me encanta esta estación, odio todas estas hipócritas fiestas y desearía estar durmiendo bajo la copa de uno de estos árboles... – respondí un poco sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios – No tengo nada más que esconder – añadí escondiendo mis deseos de él.

- Entonces, dime ¿qué quieres saber de mí? – me preguntó con una temible sonrisa ladeada que despertó mis instintos, mi cuerpo, las mariposas de mi estómago i el palpito de mi corazón. Era tan joven y estaba tan enamorada.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en acercarte? – solté sin pensarlo mucho, sin poder hacerlo con la cercanía de su cuerpo. Era tan consciente de su fuerza y tamaño que me hizo estremecer y bajar la vista al suelo.

- Llevo des de otoño en la ciudad. Llevo mese viniendo a estas estúpidas fiestas solo para verte… - todo mi cuerpo se encendió y noté su mano bajo mi barbilla, incitándome a mirarlo. Observé a mí alrededor avergonzada y vi con sorpresa cómo todos habían desaparecido dentro de la sala, dejándonos solos en el jardín. Mi corazón tuvo paro cardíaco cuando por fin observé sus dorados ojos – Nunca he sido un hombre de cursilerías y romanticismos, pero des que te vi por primera vez: tu corto cabello castaño, tus expresivos ojos verdes, tus labios carnosos, la fina línea de tu cuello y clavícula, tus hombros desnudos bajo los tirantes de ese vestido de entretiempo, tus curvas… Tu carácter explosivo a cada conversación que escuchaba a hurtadillas… Des que te vi por primera vez he deseado gritar des de un rascacielos que eres mía, llenarte de flores, regalarte bombones i diamantes, parar un tren y colarme en un aeropuerto para detenerte cuando te me escapes… Bajarte la luna des del cielo... **Besarte bajo los floridos cerezos.**

**- **Podías haberme besado en el primer minuto en que te vi y no hubiera tenido el coraje de detenerte, porque ya estaba enamorada de ti.

_Y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, cómo todavía lo hacen ahora tras tantos años..._

**Nota autora:**

Para mis lectoras de siempre, quiero que sepan que el próximo chap de _La bailarina _ya esta en proceso, pero que es más complicado que esto y tardará un poco más. Para las lectoras de esta historia quiero agradeceros que leáis mi relato _(Mi primer drabble ¡500 palabras justas!)_ pues a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Puede que sea u poco más fluff de lo que yo acostumbro a escribir, pero el primer amor también es así, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión sobre él (os recomiendo también que echéis un vistazo a todas las demás historias participantes en el reto). Espero vuestros comentarios con ansias.

Besos,

**Jan.**


End file.
